Alice in the Country of Animals
by Ryoushu
Summary: A new game apears along with a new country, and you know what that means? More boys that fall in love with Alice of course! Most of the newly found roleholders from the Animal Country is obviously an animal. What will Alice do now?
1. Another Game?

_**Helllooooooooooo :D  
>Elijah and Eliyah here!<br>Y: J has been very very cranky lately  
><strong>__**J: Actually I'm just mad that you ate my cheesecake AND the rest of MY cereal  
><strong>__**Y: I told you you could eat mine!  
><strong>__**J: I dont like yours, thats the only reason you got it remember?  
><strong>__**Y: Oh yeah...  
><strong>__**J: Well pretty much in this fic I write all the action, awkward, and funny crap (If there is anything funny)  
><strong>__**Y: And I write all the romance/drama, dialogue, and plots.  
><strong>__**J:Soooo I guess we are a pretty good team  
><strong>__**Y:...meh  
><strong>__**J:Oh yeah and I am a guy so dont come telling me im gay or anything for helping my twin  
><strong>__**Black: That is pretty gayish, I mean a guy writing part of a girls love life story. F*ck that is gay!  
><strong>__**J: Black shut the f*ck up  
><strong>__**Peter: *slams open door* ALICE ARE YOU HERE?  
><strong>__**We all just stare at him  
><strong>__***Alice hides under table we are sitting in*  
><strong>__**Y: Alice is right-  
><strong>__**J: I killed her so f*ck off you stupid stuck up germ freak rabbit thing.  
><strong>_**_Peter: NOOOOOOO ALICE! *Takes out gun and starts shooting*  
>Black+J: *Death glare to Peter*<br>J: If you dont shut up I'll make it to where you'll never see her again.  
>Peter: *Ears lower and he goes in corner of woe*<br>Alice: Thanks J  
>J: No prob main character<br>Both: AFTER THIS WE WILL GO AND UPDATE ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE SO PLEASE NO MORE RUSHING :P  
>DISCLAIMER!<br>Black: The Ryoushu Twins dont own anything but their OC's  
><em>**___**_  
><em>**_abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy and z now I know my abc's next time wont you sing with me :D__

_**Another Game?**_

Alice yawned as she had awoke from dreamland. 'I swear I saw Nightmare smirk as say 'good luck' before I woke up.' Alice thought as she rubbed her eyes.

"Nya~ Goodmorning Alice!~" a man with a sort of low soothing voice had purred out.

'Nya? That's only something a cat says... Boris is the only cat I know, and that doesn't sound like him at all...' Alice thought as she stared at the culprit of the voice. At first they just stared at each other, the cat eared man licking his hand a little bit with a small, but warm smile on his face.

"What are you doing in my room? And who are you?" Alice questioned almost whispering.

"Well they told me where you room was so I-" He got cut-off as Alice pulled him by the hand running down the hall til she reached the lobby of the Clover Tower.

As she opened the door Julius was working on his clocks(as always) as Nightmare was being dragged by Gray into the other hall (Rape O.o ahah).

As soon as I slammed in the door, it seemed like I paused the frame as they looked at me with either confused, shocked, or worried eyes.

"What's going on? And why did you show him to my room?" Alice asked her voice getting louder every word she said.

"He's a foreigner, but the rules don't apply for him since he is actually full cat looking in your world and was stuck in the Animal Country, but he said he knew you so I just told him the way." Nightmare explained.

I glared at Nightmare before I looked at the man. I decided that I should examine him closely and see if she could tell who it was.

He had white hair that shined a silver shade with one red streak going down the left side of his hair. The style went down to the center of his back and spiked down into a soft point. He wore a thin white jacket with redish brown fur lining the hood. His pants were black and a little baggy (and no they weren't sagging) the pockets had a sliver lining with a cool DL sign on them. The pants had one red stripe that went diagonally down and around his pants like the stripes on a cangycane. And last but not least, his eyes were big and cat-like. The color was silver with a tint of gold.

Then it hit Alice. "Y-you couldn't b-be... D-d-dinah?" Alice asked doubtfully.

The man's ears perked up a bit as he tried not to show much of a reaction causing Alice to struggle the need to touch his ears.

"So Alice remembers me. I don't really like the name though." Dinah said looking out the window as he leaned against the wall.

"You don't like it?" Alice put on a cute puppy-dog pout face.

Dinah's ears flinched as he slightly blushed as he walked towards Alice and layed his head on Alice's lap rubbing against her thighs (It was a bad habit, "I can deal with the name since it was Alice who gave it to me." he purred as Alice started to pet him.

The other men just grunted, glared, or walked away from the site.

All of a sudden the other door slammed open and a rat eared man came in dragging another man by his hair with a fish tail for legs as Peirce following behind worriedly.

At this Dinah opened his eyes, not moving from where he was, and glared at the people who came in the door.

"So this is the master you loved so dearly and always talked about, huh Dinah?" The rat spoke eyeing Alice as he let go of the guys hair.

The rat had 7 peirces on his left ear while the other ear only had one.

He had snake bite peircings and an eyebrow peircing. He had light brown short hair that was gelled back with ripped indigo jeans and a leather jacket that said 'Spencer' on the back in big red gothic letters.

The guy that was behind the rat had his fin magically turn into human legs. He had the beautifullest mix of ocean blue and emerald green color for his eyes. His hair was black and silky looking and flowed to the floor. He wore a purple tuxedo and dress pants with a fushia dress shirt.

I looked at him as lots of thoughts had swirled in my head like, 'Is he a mermaid- err man?' or, 'That is a guy... right? He looks kinda cute.'

As he noticed her staring at him for quite some time he introduced himself, "Hello young miss. You must be the foreigner Alice Lidell. My name is Pollo." Pollo bowed and pointed to the rat. "And that dumb rat is Spencer.""OI! Just because your in human form doesn't mean you can start calling me dumb!" Spencer scolded Pollo as Pollo flinched alot as Spencer yelled at him.

"St-stop it Spencer! Pollo might end up hurt!" Peirce whined.

"Hmph! Thats it for now, but only since Peirce said so!" Spencer practically hissed.

After this it was quiet for a while until Dinah spoke up as he still lay on Alice's lap.

"Get out." Is all he purred out as Spencer flinched and took a step back.

"Aw, come on Dinah my man I was hoping I could stay here with-" Spencer started until Dinah slowly arose from Alice's lap.

"O-U-T." Dinah leered at him as Peirce and Pollo already made their way out quickly.

"B-but-"

"Now." Dinah said as he went to lay on Alice's lap again, but she stood up and he looked up at her as he sat on the floor.

"Its ok Dinah. Let him stay here for a while. He obviously looks up to you." Alice smiled and Dinah just sighed.

"Fine then. If MY master, Alice, says its ok then fine." Dinah said as he picked up Alice and sat her down on him hugging her as if he claimed her.

"Yes! Thank you Alice! And I will help you and Dinah if you two need anything." He glowed of happiness as Gray and Julius glared at the smiling cat whos white tail was swishing around calmly.

"D-dinah could you let me go?" Alice tried to make out feeling weird that the male cat (That she once thought was a girl) was now holding her like he was her lover.

"Anything for you Alice." He smiled his small but warm smile as he picked her back up and set her in a sitting position on a chair and he sat beside her, but on the floor his head slightly leaned on her thigh.

She stared at his ears for a while as she stroked his head, wanting to badly touch them.

Dinah had noticed that she was staring at his ears and got on his knees, still on Alice's side with his head on her lap. "You wanna touch them?" He asked pointing to his ears with one hand.

At this Alice blushed. "C-can I really?" She questioned getting more excited by the moment.

"Anything for Alice." The white cat answered smiling.

Alice had then reached towards his ears, and when she first touched it, it twiched, but then she lightly petted them as she felt the soft fur and started to scratch behind them.

She stopped for a second as he started to purr. As soon as she was about to start petting him again, she heard her stomach growl. Dinah looked up towards Alice as she had flushed many shades of red and pink.

"I-I'm j-just going to go make food f-for everyone." She said rushing to the kitchen, but by the time she got there, she already smelled something good.

"S-Spencer?" Alice asked as the rat set down 6 plates of food on the table.

"Ah, Alice." He said as he set the last plate down and pulled back a chair. "Here take a seat and eat. I just wanted to show you a token of my appreciation to you for letting me stay."He smiled widely.

"I'll go call everyone to eat first." She said exiting the kitchen.

After a while, everyone was gathered at the table to eat.

Eating was silent between everyone at first, until Spencer broke the silence by thanking everyone for letting him stay while Dinah just told him to shut up or be quiet.

Then Nightmare would say something to Gray about how he likes cute things and asked if this meant he liked Dinah cause cats are cute animals, then say something to Julius about what he was thinking at the time and it would make both of them mad.

Dinah started to get annoyed and sneered everytime someone would yell or say something, but kept his calm since Alice had asked.

"Thank you for the delicious food, Spencer." Alice said as she rose from her place. "I will be exploring to see the new comers from the Animal Country." She finished excited.

Hearing this Dinah's ears perked up. "Can I come with you, Alice?" He wasn't going to let just anyone get near _his_ master.

"You should stay here, Dinah." Alice said as she was about to walk out the door, but something caught her sleeve.

"Can I please? I wanted to meet the people of Joker, Clover, and Heart Countries too." Dinah said out of character. 'I'm not going to give up yet. I should only go out of character when it has something to do with Alice.' Dinah thought.

"Well if thats what you want, I guess its ok." Alice pondered walking out the door with Dinah's arm hooked with hers.

Dinah smiled as Alice talked of the people of the Joker, Clover, and Heart Countries.

'Another cat, huh? And even a mouse. This Amusement Park might be sorta fun.' Dinah thought with a mischivious smile.

_**We are going to update "Accidentally In Love" so it might be a while til this fanfic ever gets an update.**_

_**So sorry about that**_

_**Peter: Good so now Alice wont have to go off with that germy cat or to those foul amusement parkers!**_

_**Dinah: ... You realize that means she won't see you either right?**_

_**Peter: What do you... NOOOOOOO! **_

_**Dinah: On the other head, me and her will always be hooked arms until the next chapter :)**_

**_Peter: You little- Stay away from MY Alice!_**

**_Dinah: How about you stay away from MY Master? I've known her since she was born, matter of fact we were born together!_**

**_Peter: *Gasp* no-_**

**_Spencer: STAY AWAY YOU STUPID TIME! ALICE IS DINAH-SAMAS! *beats up the shocked rabbit*_**

**_Ryoushus: PS the characters I added were mostly all in the actuall alice in wonderland book_**

**_Spencer was the mouse that almost drowned in Alice's tears when she was huge and had tried to tell her a story but got mad since she wasnt listening._**

**_Dinah was Alices cat and it was a girl but I decided that since this is J/C/HnKnA I might as well make it a boy._**

**_There is a lot of OCs in this and I really appologize for it._**

**_There might be at least 2 in each territory to make it all even._**

**_Since there are 3 people in all but the Jokers territory I will give them 3 OCs and Hatters so I'll give them 1._**

**_Well hope you Enjoyed R&R please! (Read and Review :3)_**


	2. Amusment Park Friends :3

_2. Amusement Park Friends :P_

_**J: ...Been a while...  
>Y: LONG TIME NO SEE! :D<br>J: I'm EXTREMELY in pain...  
>Y: Its your fault for not helping work on this!<br>J: I checked everything and made it better!  
>Y: You-<br>J: I gave better ideas too!  
>Y: Whatever I bet they just want to read the new chapter since it has been sooooooo long!<br>J: Yeah... Dont own J/C/HnKnA...**_

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

"So we're going to the amusement park first?" Dinah asked still clinging onto Alice.

"Yeah" Alice shrugged, "I figured you would want another friend to talk to."

_'Why would I need a friend if I have Alice?'_ Dinah thought while smiling, "That's so kind of you Master, but I plan to stay by you."

Alice blushed at the thought, and then remembered that she always slept with him before and only made her face grow a deeper shade of red. "D-Dinah, you should have more than me as a friend and you can call me Alice."

This made Dinah smile. He had no intentions to call Alice by her given name. "Yes, Master."

Alice tried to glare at Dinah, but soon gave up with a sigh.

/\/\/\/\

After arriving to the front of the Amusement Park arc, a shrilling scream was let out by someone or something.

Almost immidiatly, Dinah ran in front of Alice, who jumped at the sudden movement.

"Dinah?" Alice asked looking at the white cat, which was looking around cautiously til he realized what it was.

Dinah sighed as a certain mouse came running out the park with the fish from earlier.

"Alice/Dinah!" The two yelled in unison as they ran behind their new saviors.

Alice thought it was weird how Pollo, the fish, had seemed so suave earlier that day, but now seemed so frightened and helpless with tears streaming from his eyes.

"Good! Now I have lunch and dinner!" A pink cat ran out the say direction the other two came from.

Alice sighed in irritation. "Boris! Leave Peirce and Pollo alone!"

Dinah was glaring at Peirce as he tried to get a certain burden off his back.

"Dinah~ Save me from the evil kitty~!" Pollo whined crying into Dinah's back while the cat swatted at him.

"Get off me and fight your own fights, you stupid mermaid!" Dinah hissed back.

Pollo gasped. "I'm not a mermaid, I'm a fish!"

"Whatever..." Dinah looked at Boris who had just finished being scolded by Alice and stared back as well.

"..." Boris could only be silent since he was at a loss of words to see someone with a face that also is a cat.

"Che!" Dinah ignored the other cat and went to get the mouse off of Alice.

"No~! The evil monster will kill me~!" Peirce whined as Dinah tried to pry him off and Alice just standing there dumbfoundedly staring at Boris who was now in a state of shock.

"Stay on Master and that won't be the only thing to kill you!" At this Boris' ears perked up.

"Master?"

"Hey, Master, shall we go meet Paul and the Cook?" Dinah said cheerfully ignoring the other cat.

Alice then snapped out of her little daydream and looked towards Dinah.

"No... I will go find the members of Animal Country while you make friends." Alice demanded still trying to get Dinah to open up to people other than her.

Dinah's eyes widened. "Wha? B-but Master-!"

"No 'buts' Dinah. I want you to make friends with Boris, Peirce and Gowland if you see him."

At that Alice left and Dinah's ears drooped downwards.

Then Pollo, Peirce, and Boris crowded around Dinah, and said person/cat looked and glared at them baring his teeth to show their sharpness.

"You herbivores are crowding!" ( Y: Hibari Kyoya moment! XD)

Pollo and Peirce backed up as Boris flinched a little.

"So I have to make 'friends' with you three whether you want to or not and if you stay crowded around me I will bite you to death!" (Y: I love KHR!)

/\/\/\/\/\

Alice walked through the park trying to spot people who she thought would be the new people from Animal Country.

It really was way harder than she thought it would be.

'Maybe I really should've brought Dinah along.' Alice thought feeling a bit lost.

She sighed and sat down on a nearby bench.

Alice wondered where the new residents could possibly be.

Alice closed her eyes in thought as she thought of the places in the park she hasn't been to yet.

"Hmmm? What do we have here?" A strange happy voice said.

"Leave her alone, you failure of a cook." Another voice spoke in monotone as Alice began to open her eyes.

"What did you say? I'm the best cook in Wonderland!" The first voice said.

"Hmmm... I beg to differ." The second voice replied indifferently.

Alice inspected the two for a while until her eyes grew a few sizes. "Peter! What did you do to your hair?"

The black haired and glasses-less Peter seemed to jump and brighten. "Peter? Where?"

"Brother complex." The other man scoffed at the huge change in the man's attitude.

"Brother complex? Wait... he isn't Peter?" Alice said as she began to realize that the bunny hadn't glomped her to death yet. "So both of you are the new residents of the park?"

"Exactly." The man said hitting the black bunny on the head, who was surrounded by flowers (J: Flowers? Really?) blooming with a twinkle in his eyes.

"And Peter is his brother?" Alice asked as if she was startinf to understand.

"Yes."

"Wierd... Peter never talked about a brother..." Alice said as she cocked her head to the side. "Who are you then?" Alice asked looking towards the darkish tan skinned man who wore a grin and a scar upon his left eye.

"Demarcus Gowland, nice to finally meet cha Alice!" The man brightened as Alice's eyes widened, yet again.

"Alice?" Paul said now back in his original state of monotoness. "The infamous Alice Lidell that has captured the heart of my cold hearted loner of a brother?"

Just then you could hear a gunshot behind Paul.

"Ah! Peter!" Paul said running towards Peter, who shot back at the black rabbit.

"If you don't stop shooting you could hurt me!" Paul whined as Peter looked disgusted.

"I hoped to do more than hurt you! Don't touch me you germ!"

/\/\/\/\

"Ne ne, Dinah, you're a cat to right?" Boris said as Pollo and Pierce walked off scared of the two.

"Yes, obviously." Dinah sighed as he pushed the other cat away. 'Alice needs to hurry back.'

"You like to eat mice?" Boris asked as his eyes gleamed.

"Only if Alice will feed it to me." Dinah was started to get more irritated than ever. 'Do I have to be nice to this thing?'

"Alice is your master right?"

"Yes, yes she is."

"Can Alice be my master?"

"No."

"What? Why?"

Dinah stood up now officially pissed, "Because I've known her since I was born, and she kept me and only I can be her pet, okay?"

Dinah walked off to a distant tree by the pool and climbed it as he sprawled himself comfortably on the tree.

The punk cat quietly followed since he was currently interested in the other cat.

He saw the white cat fast asleep and decided to climb up the tree and sit behind the sleeping kitty.

'He would be kinda cute if he didn't have such an attitude.' Boris thought as he readied himself to jump off the tree.

Right as Boris jumped off, Dinah grabbed onto his boa.

"Ah!" Boris silently yelled as he saw the other cat snuggling into the softness of his boa. 'I need to get it back! I feel naked right now!'

So back up the tree the punk kitty went to get his boa as the other kitty only snuggled closer into it.

"Ugh... Dinah... I need that back..." Boris said as he tried pulling on it a few times til he soon gave up and wrapped it around the two.

/\/\/\/\

"Dinah! Boris!" Alice yelled for the nth time as she wanted to leave as soon as possible to get away from Peter.

Alice sat down on a bench and gave up for a bit as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

'It feels really good... Only if the tree wasn't blocking my light...' Alice thought opening her eyes, which had widened at the sight.

"Well, aren't they cute~?" Alice cooed as she took a mental image at the two cats sleeping side by side.

After a while of staring at the scene, Alice heard a loud BANG.

'That's why I wanted to leave!' Alice mentally screamed as she was about to get Dinah, but saw a pink cat to the ground.

"Ow..." He said as he licked himself a bit.

"What were you doing beside me just now? HUH?" Dinah snapped as he got more infurious as the passing moment.

"You wouldn't give back my boa..." Boris pointed at the fur still in the tight grip of Dinah.

Dinah looked a bit shocked then threw the boy his boa back, "If you didn't try coming by me in the first place, I wouldn't have tooken it!"

"Dinah, be nice! And come on, I want to leave before Peter and Paul get back." Alice scolded as she began walking away.

"Ah! Coming Master!" Dinah said delightfully as he jumped down the tree to follow.

"Call me Alice." Alice said still not agreeing with the name.

"Yes Master, but where are we going now? It should get dark by the time we go to the next territory." Dinah spoke back.

"Hm... I wonder.."

/\/\/\/\

_**Y: Yo! Been a while~  
>J: Please review on what you think<br>Y: How do you find someone to beta?  
>J: Please leave ideas and which territory you think should be next in a review<br>Y: We loves you!**_


End file.
